1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edition control system, an image processing apparatus, and a recording medium for editing a UI (User Interface) screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a UI screen of a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), it has become possible to dynamically change the items to be customized and the user corresponding to the customization based on user's operational environment.
Further, there is a technique in which the customization of the UI screen may be executed not from an operational panel of the apparatus to be controlled but from a personal computer (PC) where customization application software is installed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-98376 discloses a technique in which a panel display part of an image forming apparatus is customized for each user, and a user logs in an application on a PC, so that the user may edit the panel display on the PC. This technique, however, may require the installation of dedicated software in the PC.
Further, recently, based on a Web service function, there has been a technique in which a remote user may edit an operational screen of an image forming apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-130493 discloses an image forming apparatus having a Web server function, where a remote user may adequately add, edit, and update the contents of the Web service operational screen or the operational screen of the image forming apparatus.
However, in this case, whenever the editing and the like is executed, a request process and a response process may have to be executed between the PC and the image forming apparatus. Therefore, due to the processes, the communication traffic may be increased in the communication path (line).